Bikers' Territory
'Previously on Prototype...' - The scene starts with a view of a really small base, fenced off, is seen. A view of underneath the base is seen, and it seems much bigger. The base looks like an underground hospital, with multiple metal doors, and bulletproof windows; suddenly, someone appears to be screaming in pain inside of a room. ???: URRRRGHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FFUURRGHH... - ???: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! - An agent throws a grenade at Th3 0n3, blowing his skin off, but he regenerates quickly. 0n3: You're starting to make me mad! - 0n3: You think Max'll be happy with this? Mig: Maybe. We still got one last mission. 0n3: What do you mean? - T-Y blasted Bryan with a large heat ray from his eyes. Bryan fell down injured. T-Y then got up and jumped on top of him, crushing his body. Bryan grabbed the pistol. T-Y grabbed it and smashed it to pieces. He lunged Bryan on a wall and choked him. Bryan: AGHH! AWWWKKKK!!! STOP! - Agent 1#: No...please. Spare me. Th3 0n3 glared down at him. He grabbed the part of the truck and flipped it over. He then turned to Mig and walked towards him. - Mig: If only they hadn't bothered us. 0n3: Don't pity them. We're living targets. Mig: I know, but I just keep thinking it could all be different. - ???: He'll try to escape. Keep him here. Let him rot. That's the nicest thing we can do. The agent nodded and opened the door. The figure then walked out and the door slid to shut, but a hand appeared to enter the room and stop the door from shutting. The agent quickly opened the door and saw Mig. Mig: Mind if we come in? - 0n3: We are trying to help you! T-Y: STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR "HELP!!" - (communicator): AGGGGH!!!!!-(static). The communicator then said "Disconnected." Th3 0n3 crushed it in his bare hands and threw it out the window. Mig ran towards the window and pressed his hands against it, looking out. T-Y: What's going on? - The scene opens up with a desert-like area, with wind rushing everywhere in all directions in the background. The roads in the area are seen being scuffed up and completely abandon. Suddenly, dust clouds soared everywhere with thr sound of blasts. Th3 0n3, Mig, and T-Y appeared coming out of the dust clouds. T-Y turned back while stile running and fired a large, mechanized rifle into the cloud. Another cloud formed from his blast. T-Y: That won't hold them off. We have to run! - Just then, a purplish blur is seen in the background. The purplish blur comes closer and closer to the team, until it strikes DNAliens and Methanosians. The purplish blur goes away, to reveal Ferrari. Ferrari speeds up to the Methanosians and DNAliens on top of T-Y and Th3 0n3, and punches them away. The fast punch knocks the DNAliens out, but the Methanosians heal. Ferrari puts both of her hands in front of T-Y and Th3 0n3, and they grab it to get up. T-Y: Thanks. 0n3: Yeah--wait who are you again? Ferrari: Someone you should thank later. Ferrari quickly spots Mig being punched to the ground by DNAliens and Methanosians. Ferarri speeds up to them and punches them far away. Th3 0n3 and T-Y run over to Ferrari and Mig. The remaining DNAliens and the Methanosians surround the team and Ferrari. Mig: I can handle this. - Ferrari sped away in a blur. Dust spun around everywhere and hit the three in the face. They coughed and wiped the dust away and saw that Ferrari was gone instantaneously. T-Y: She seems off. Mig: But she's also...never mind. 0n3: Hmm? - Suddenly, the team walked in in the building. T-Y: So this is where you stay? Ferrari: More or less. - 0n3: Is it just you two girls here? Ferrari: Frightwig's brothers are upstairs. - Ferarri: Well one of them now. That's Thumbskull. - Suddenly, a tall man dressed in a black and red suit walked down the staircase of the building. He had on a black fedora with a red band and had dark blue eyes. He glared at Th3 0n3, Mig, and T-Y and looked at Ferrari. Ferrari: Oh, by the way, this is Mr. Beck. - Beck: Are they good at fighting Aliens? We could use them. Ferrari: I'd say so. Mr. Beck grinned. Beck: We could definitely use them then. All those Alien issues we've been having lately...you three plus those three? We'll finally be able to get back to our work. - Just then, T-Y blasted the door down. Frightwig, Thumbskull, Mig, Th3 0n3, Ferrari, and Mr. Beck all stopped what they were doing and looked at T-Y. He glared at Mr. Beck. Ferrari: T-Y? T-Y: You know, Mr. Beck, I didn't even really like you anyway. You seem like one of those classic mob bosses who gets what they deserve in the end. Well, here's the end. - Th3 0n3 walked towards Mr. Beck holding one of T-Y's weapons. He absorbed the material, crushed it with his hands, and hurled it at Acid Breath's face. He jumped onto Mr. Beck and punched him in the jaw. He fell back and broke through the wall of the building, hitting his head on the hard ground. 0n3: I didn't follow your apprentice here to be used as a lab rat. Beck: What difference does it make? You were made into a lab rat. - T-Y: Five vs three. Doesn't seem fair to me. T-Y grabs a dagger from his upper armor pockets, and throws it at Thumbskull. The dagger breaks upon hitting Thumbskull's hard body. Thumbskull smiles and runs over at T-Y, but T-Y quickly jumps up at Thumbskulls back and keeps hitting him in the head. Thumbskull groans and throws T-Y off his back, but T-Y lands on all fours. T-Y trips Thumbskull, and grabs a small pistol from the pocket of his armor and aims it at Thumbskull. T-Y: If you wanna keep your eyes, i recommend not even moving a finger. - Mig and Ferrari both laughed, until they heard a thumping noise under the floor. Ferrari looked around curiously and suddenly a hole emerged from the ground and pulled Mig down. Mig: FAITH! Ferrari looked down into the floorboard hole and saw a hybrid Methanosian/human being; it was her sister, Rene. She laughed and looked at Mig, crushing him in her beastly hands. - Th3 0n3 ran back into the flames and grabbed Ferrari. Quickly, he jumped over the flames holding her and slammed on top of Rene. Ferrari stepped off him. Ferrari: Thanks... 0n3: Who is this? Ferrari: My sister...more or less herself at least. - Ferrari stepped away from the wall and walked in front of Rene, who was struggling to regenerate. She looked at Ferrari and groaned. Ferrari stepped closer to her. Ferrari: Rene, listen to me. Rene roared. Ferrari: Not the mutant side, Rene. Your true self. I want to talk to you. We're sisters, remember? Rene: We...are we sisters? Ferrari: Yes! You don't remember, we played together. You used to play as monsters. And now you are one. Rene: You are so...so pathetic. Do you really think i care? Do you really think i'm gonna stop? That's why you're gonna die sooner. - Rene looked at Ferrari stunned. Ferrari sprinted into the air and slammed down on Rene. A shockwave occurred and blasted Ferrari into Mig who fell into Th3 0n3. The three slid across the ground, injured. Rene was seen steaming face-down on the ground, not regenerating. Ferrari quickly jumped up and helped Mig and Th3 0n3 to their feet. - Mig: We really could use you, you know. Not for your power, but you as a person. Ferrari: I just can't. Mig: Why not? Ferrari: Because I...I don't want to be hurt again, okay? That's all. Mig looked at her and scooted in closer. Ferrari sighed and put her head into her arms. Mig: I promise, Faith. I won't let anyone or anything even think of harming you at all. You're safe with us, especially me. We aren't like Grid, or Project: EVO, or the aliens. We're all the same, us four. Superhumans and all. Ferrari wiped a few tears off of her cheek and looked at Mig. She smiled. Ferrari: Thanks...I'll come with. "ACT 1" PINEWOOD FOREST, TENNESSEE. 20:22. The view of the former forever knight outpost castle is seen with the powered-down jet in front of it. Powerhouse and Feedback are shown walking out of the castle. T-Y and Ferrari are seen inside of the jet, attempting to start it. Feedback: Any sort of luck? Ferrari: Nope. Powerhouse: Does it have any gas at least? T-Y: Gas is fine. I think the engines are dead, but i haven't checked. Feedback: Maybe i can try to shock the engines? Powerhouse: Dude, this isn't a car. T-Y: We can sta-- Max: WAIT!! Max runs out of the castle with a file. Max runs past Feedback and Powerhouse, and enters the jet. Ferrari and T-Y turn around to see Max. T-Y: Files? Max: Hold it for me. Max gives the file to T-Y, and goes to the front of the wheel. Max ducks down to see a button, and clicks it. A hologram pops up, and Max swipes it across the side. The hologram disappears, and the jet starts up. Ferrari: How did you do that-- Max: Jet lock mode. It's new piece of technology. Suddenly, all the windows get covered by a black sheet. Holograms starts appearing in the front, with a circular logo with a "P" in the center. Then, a text appears that says "Rymeer Industries". surprised: Rymeer is making technology now? confused: Wait, Rymeer is still successful? putting his hand on his chin and confused: Ummm... Ferrari: Do you two know each other by any chance? Max: No. T-Y: Do you know Tyler Yensen? Max: Yeah... well i never met him properly, but i know who he is. T-Y: He's me. Max's eyes widen in shock. Max: How the hell... he wasn't an Alien! T-Y: No, he wasn't. I am, though. I can explain. confused, semi-angry, and curious: Why don't we know that? In fact, why haven't you told us ANYTHING? T-Y: You never asked me. Feedback facepalms. Scene cuts to the jet flying past trees and small homes really fast, and the jet seems to be on autopilot. Cut to inside the jet, Max, T-Y, Ferrari, Powerhouse, and Feedback appear to be sitting in a small round table. T-Y appears to be drinking a small glass of water. refreshed: Ahhhh... haven't tasted fresh water in a while. Ferrari: Now? T-Y: Oh, yes. My human name was Tyler Yensen. Feedback: Human name...? soft breath: Let me finish. My name was Tyler Yensen. I was a Grid scientist. One of the top scientists actually, i was always tasked to experiment on Aliens. Comic-pannels are shown. One section is a slightly fat blonde man in a lab coat, Tyler Yensen, grabbing needles. The next section shows a "rotten" Methanosian with many needles stuck inside him. Tyler Yensen appears to be holding a saw and cutting open his stomach. The final section is Tyler Yensen injecting a needle with Alien blood into a legless human. T-Y: My Alien side? Oh, i remember every second.